ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Order Serpent
Exodus's role in the Great Earth Serpent's disappearance I've looked through the books at Notable Ultima and the manuals. It might be ok to say it was "abducted", but if there's no more information about that, I'd say that attributing the event to Exodus presumes too much. Great Earth Serpent should also be attended to in that case. AngusM 04:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :If I understand correctly, this discussion is about the Great Earth Serpent, and I think it would more appropiate for it to be in that article, but ok, there is a link there to this talk page. Anyway, we do know that "The Great Earth Serpent was taken from the Void" from Ophidian books, and that "the Great Earth Serpent had risen from its long slumber at the bottom of the ocean" (which was probably a little retconned later) after Exodus' castle appeared. And the Greath Earth Serpent was protecting Exodus castle, which is completely out of character for it. So, it is not explicitly stated, but it is clearly implied that Exodus took the Serpent, and somehow bended it to its will to protect the castle. We can be strict, and then we would have to say that the Serpent was abducted from the Void, and that it appeared before Exodus's castle to protect it. Is that what you're aiming at?--Sega381 05:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a little surprised to see this questioned. The fact that Exodus abducted the Great Earth Serpent is the whole backbone of the SI plot. The Great Hierophant can explain: :"It was the Great Serpent who maintained Balance in the land, but when Exodus stole him, the Serpents of Chaos and Order were left unto themselves." :--Terilem 11:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess AngusM was just looking for an explicit reference, everything else is kind of implied, clear to me but implied nonetheless. And that quote from the Great Hierophant is the explicit reference to the fact. Therefore, this matter should be settled. However, where can we access a SI transcript? The link that was in this wiki is dead...--Sega381 17:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that's exactly it. With the references I found it was not at all obvious to me that Exodus went into the Void, shanghaied the Serpent and dragged it out. It could have been Minax or Mondain. It could have been carried out by some natural process, but the Hierophant quote settles it. Thanks. :::Sorry about the confusion in the heading. I was fixated on GES. I'll fix it. AngusM 18:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, actually, I had remembered it being more frequently mentioned, but I guess not. Memory can do strange things. As for the transcript, I just open the Usecode file in notepad and do keyword searches to find what I'm looking for. I don't know of any other online transcript now that the link we had is defunct; that's a most unfortunate loss. --Terilem 00:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC)